la muerte la revivida
by Anixbelcest 8000
Summary: holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa solo les digo que esta historia la hice para dejar de pensar a la hija del extorcista y buenoo al final nose pero creo que los decepcione


hola soy yo que tal bueno esta historia seme ocurrio en lo que trataba de dormir pero no logre dormir y son las 5:13 a.m me faltaba madrugar y aqui esta porcierto seme olvido decir que seme ocurrio pensando en la hija del extorcista porque me queria distraer y aqui va

* * *

estaba la banda de shane comiendo las exiciteces de pronto pero

eli-ow la comida de pronto no callo bien ire al baño

eli sale corriendo al baño a vomitar

kord-pronto que le pusiste a la comida

pronto-insectos y la deliciosa salsa de babosa

trixie-QUE PRONTO A LOS HUMANOS LA SALSA DE BABOSA ES TOXICO

pronto-no solo es sus desperdicios

kord-guardate eso que ya no quiero

se escucho caer el agua del inodoro y se abrio la puerta y salio eli todo mareado

trixie-eli estas bien

eli-no y solo dijo eso y callo inconsiente

trixie-ELI

trixie-kord-llevate a eli a su cuarto

kord-ok

_en el cuarto de eli_

kord-trixie porque eli esta iinconsiente y tu no

trixie-porque yo estaba comiendo papitas fritas

kord-oooooooooooo

pronto-eli ya desperto

kord-no

trixie-pronto de donde sacaste la salsa

pronto-de ...

eli-aaaa que paso

kord-te desmayaste eli

eli-ooooooo

5 minutos depues eli se desmayo otra vez por la "salsa" de babosas

* * *

bueno aqui se los dejo y bbueno ya veran en el siguinete capitulo y

chao chao

no mentira sigue aqui

* * *

trixie-eli no quieres una sopa de pollo ...

trixie-eli eli ELI

trixie va a ver a eli y le da cachetaditas suaves para que depierte pero nada

trixie-mejor llamo a un doctor

trixie-halo

doctor-si quien habla

trixie-habla trixie sting tenemos una emergencia

doctor-cual es su emergencial

trixie-elishneseadesmalladomasde1vez

el doctor solo oyo eli shane desmayado 1 vez

doctor-okllegamosenuninstante

_en el refugio_

trxie-KORD ELI SE VOLVIO A DESMALLAR

kord-QUE TRIXIE ESTO NO ME GUSTA NADA DE NADA TENGO UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO

trixie-kord creo en ti

kord-no se pero creo que es la comida de pronto

trixie-creo que eso es pero...

din don suena la puerta trixie sale corriendo para ver quien era y era el doctor con na meca amaraa a una como ambulancia atras(digamos que el doctor se llama poul no pregunten)

poul-que le pasa a eli shane

trixie no para de desmallarse

poul-eso no es bueno no es nada bueno puedo verlo

trixie-ok

_ren la abitacion de eli_

poul ya lo avia examinado pero en eso eli dejo de respirar

poul-TU TROLL LLEVATE A ELI A LA AMBULANCIA(era la cosa que llevava atras la meca del doc)

kord-ok

_en la ambulancia_

el doctor les pido a el resto de la banda que esperaran afuera la banda estaba afuera

_con el doc (jejejeje)_

en la ambulancia tenian de todo medicina etc parecia un mini hospital el doctor electrocuto a eli para que reviviera eli volvio a respirar y volvio a revisar a eli pero noto que su estomago estaba inflado que asta parecia embarazado(hey eso rimo jejej)

poul-esto no me suena bien

el doctor reviso a eli y noto algo extraño su estomago estaba lleno de GASOLINA

_afuera de la ambulancia_

trixie-que le a pasado a eli porque enfermo

kord-lo que sabemos fue la comida de pronto fue lo que enfermo a eli

trixie-siiiiii

kord-pronto que le pusiste a la salsa esto dijo enseñando un bote con una etiqueta de "salsa de babosas" kord la agarro y vio que la etique tfa se solto de su lugar arranco el papel y vio gasolina para mecas

kord-PORTO ESTO NO ES SALSA DE BABOSAS EL OMBUSTIBLE DE MECAS

trixie-QUE... PRONTO QUERIAS INTOCXICAR A ELI

pronto-NOOOOOOOOO

kord-ENTONCES PORQUE LE HECHAS TE ESTO A LA COMIDA DE ELI ...

trixie-chicos escu...

pronto-PORQUE NO SABIA

kord-MEJOR A LA SIGUIENTE LLEBATE A ALGUIEN ...

trixie-CHICOSSS CALLENSE

kord y pronto se callaron y se miraron preocupados y vieron a la peliroja

trixie-miren quien viene ahi

kord-y pronto vieron "disimuladamente"

pronto-DONDE

trixie-proto pudiste decirlo sin GRITAR

pronto-ups?

trixie-ups sera

kord-miren ahí vienen twist y 5 hombres de blakk

twist-vaya vaya vaya miren lo que tenemos aquí un troll y un topoide aaaaaa y la noviecilla de eli

trixie-Eli no es mi novio

twist- pero lo decenas no

kord-trixie no es asi

trixie-gracias kord pero con el no funcionara

twist empeso a disparar malvadas a la ambulancia

trixie-ELI ... NO¡

twist-mi trabajo aqui esta hecho

trixie-ERES UN MALDITO TWIST ( karem no me mates)

twist-gracias por el cumplido trixie vamonos

trixie solo pudo lanzar una carnero a la cabeza de twist pero fallo

kord,trixie y pronto fueron a ayudar al doctor ya que la ambulancia se volco kord y trixie empujaron del lado derecho la ambulancia cuando la ambulancia estaba recta el doctor salio todo herido y eli no digamos

poul-eli esta demasiado herido creo que no va a...

kord-no lo diga por favor

trxie-osea que va a morir dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

poul-talvez

trixie-tenemos que sacarlo kord

kord -ok

kord busca a eli pero ve que ahi no esta (jajaja los engañe no estaba en la ambulancia jajajaja aa aa)

kord-no esta aqui

trixie-entonces en donde esta?

pronto-ELI

pronto AHI dijo señalando a eli tirado en una roca

trixie-ELI NO dijo corriendo asia el llorando

trixie se arodillo para componer a eli y se recosto sobre su pecho y empeso a llorar luego kord y el doctor llegaron el doctor reviso a eli pero fue demaciado tarde el pedecio

poul-lo lamento tanto eli murio

trixie -NO ELI NO PUEDE MORIR

poul-eso seria imposible la pregunta es que como eli tenia gasolina en el estomago

pronto-fue por mi culpa alguien me dio un frasco equibocado

poul-a la proxima llevate a alguien topo

el doctor se retira a una roca para reflexionar y trixie va a ver a eli

trixie-_snif_ como lo siento _snif_ eli _snif ..._

trixie se pone a llorar en el pecho de eli en eso llegan kord y pronto todos empesaron a llorar exepto el doctor

kord-porque ahorra no esta doc la utilizariamos _snif _

pronto-todo esto es mi culpa _snif dee ahorra en adelante ya no are mi comida con insectos_

kord-y pronto solamente vieron a eli y se fueron kord a "areglar las mecas" para despejarse y pronto a tirar toda su "comida" y trixie se quedo llorando en el pecho de eli

trixie-nunca te olvidare eli (pongan la cancion no puedo yo ocultar lo que ciento de Hora de A.)

trixie-no puedo yo ocultar lo que siento

el no lo sabe y no lo entiendo

ya no se que hacer  
no me quiere creer  
y el no puede ver si supiera lo que  
siento yo por el lo que siente mi  
corazon

me conzume toda mi vida mi vida no  
puede comenzar

ya no lo puedo soportar

no lo puedo soportar

ya no lo puedo soportara

trixie sigue llorando pero de repente algo paso a eñli algo le paso derepente la gasolina de mecas desaparecio y eli volvio a repirar eli fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos

eli-eeeeeeeeee que paso dijo sovendose la nuca y abriendo los ojos

trixie-heeee? dijo arodillandose de frente a frete con eli

eli-trix porque lloras dijo secandole una lagrima

trixie-eli? eli ELI dijo abrazandolo

eli-que paso por que lloras donde estan pronto y ...

eli no pudo terminar de decir su oracion ya que bueno alguien lo beso y se sorprendio que dandose en shok

trixie-nos tenias muy preocupados eli

eli aun estaba en shok y trixie solo rio

trixie-hola bajoterra llamando a eli

eli-aaa si porque los tenia preocupados

trixie-por que o cierto que paso contigo mueres y vuelves a revivir que rayos te pasa

eli-mori?pero como?

trixie-jamas volveras a comer comida de pronto ya que ...

kord-trixie tienes que entra -a- a a -a -a -a rrrrrrr ELIIIIIIIIIIIII AMIGO COMO ESTA TE SIENTES BIEN dijo abrazandolo **MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY** fuerte

eli-kord ... me ... asficxias ... sueltame...

kord-ok eeee lo siento

pronto-dejen empas a eli el ya mu ...ELI

pronto-solo lo vio vivo y lo fue a abrazar

eli-me da mucho gusto vertew pronto

pronto-perdon por matarte eli

eli-yo se que no fue tu intension pronto

pronto-jamas volveras a comer comida que no sea insectos si

eli-GRACIAS dijo abrazandolo ya que comeria comida apta para humanos

trixie-y bueno saben mejor entremos

poul-QUE SUSEDE AQUI

eli-que estoy vivo

poul solo se desmayo al ver a eli vivo

eli-creo que se aleGra de verme

trixie-quien no

eli-no se talvez tu dijo con una mirada picara

trixie-aaaaaa te atreves a insultarme dijo siguiendole el juego

eli-sip

trixie-a ok ya veras mi venganza

eli-oooooooo mira como tiemblo de miedo

trixie-ok eli burlate ahorra pero laveras mi venganza

eli-si la espero con ancias

kord-mejor entremos

eli-ok

* * *

no se porque pero creo que se fue la emocion haci que diganme la dejo aqui o la continuo pero creo que los decepcione no se porque pero creo que se porque deceociono mucho a la gente en especial a mi mama pero buenooooooooooo aqui les dejo mi one-shot creo pero beno ustedes diganme y chao chao


End file.
